


Sleep Paralysis

by DarlingNikki



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki
Summary: Alex wakes up alone, naked, and cold on a table one night at Point Blanc then this mysterious dark man walks in with a plan of his own of what do with Alex, left helpless and paralyzed like a gift for the man to play with however he wishes.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Sleep Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hey, some shameless smut as an break in between working on chapters of Violent Delights. I'm pretty sure this scene could slot right into that story, if I wanted to take it in such a way, but I'm not entirely sure I do, so this is posted separate. Please enjoy if this is your cup of tea, if not please move on! This story is a huge graphic rape scene and is not a particularly pleasant story, considering the underageness of Alex and the situation he wakes up in.

Everything feels wrong. Alex is cold. His mind feels slow and the lights above him are blinding and hurting his eyes. He tries to speak but all that comes out is a strangled groan. Alex’s tongue is a slug stuck to the bottom of his mouth. Alex is cold, and he realizes that he’s lying naked on a cold table. He tries to move, but not even his fingers respond to his brain’s increasingly desperate signals to just wiggle. 

He’s paralyzed, his entire body feels too sluggish and heavy for Alex to even attempt to move it. It just won’t happen.

Last thing he remembered was going to bed, feeling uneasy in the oppressive atmosphere of the school he’d found himself at. Nothing comes to Alex to explain how that situation turned into this though.

No one has seemed to question his cover. They all treat him like he’s just another student here.

A troubled kid ready to be molded to whatever Grief and Stellenboch think that a well behaved child should be which is a horror all of its own.

Alex still can’t move, but he hears a door open. Footsteps come in and then pause, someone is standing behind him just out of his line of sight. The person breathes softly and doesn’t move for several minutes. Alex tries to ask what’s going on, but it comes out more as a series of soft moans than anything comprehensible as human speech. 

The soft tap of a pair of men’s dress shoes are Alex’s only warning before the person lurking out of his sight comes into view. This man is utterly focused on Alex’s face and he’s still not saying anything. Alex can’t sense any malice coming from him, but Alex still doesn’t feel safe. He just feels vulnerable right now. 

He’s currently beginning to feel very very dissected under the man’s appraising gaze. He’s only a couple of inches taller than Alex, but much older, probably in his thirties by Alex’s guess. He’s not unattractive, with his dark hair and dark eyes and scruff not quite covering a rather unique scar on the side of his cheek. He’s not unattractive at all, and if Alex had encountered him in any other scenario than what’s happening right now, maybe Alex would have remembered this face to use when he was alone and fantasizing about having sex with someone. This man’s wide lips were in fact distracting, they looked soft and plush and Alex actually was idly wondering what they’d feel like pressed against his. Probably soft.

But Alex is jolted from his wandered musings by the man moving even closer and sitting on the edge of the table next to Alex’s waist. The man’s wandering gaze meets Alex’s worried brown eyes. “They said you might be aware.” He chuckles, “But they say come morning this will just be nothing more than a bad dream, barely remembered.” He reaches out and traces along the curve of Alex’s jaw. “I’m glad to see you awake. I don’t think getting to see you like this would be quite the same if you didn’t have that fire in your eyes.” The man’s hand trails down from Alex’s jawline, to his throat to hover over Alex’s frantic pulse briefly, before wrapping around Alex’s neck to gently squeeze. He meets Alex’s eyes as he increases pressure, but before it’s anything truly painful, the man stops.

Alex tries again hopelessly to move. The man is attractive, but Alex sees nothing behind his eyes right now. It’s like this man is looking at a ghost, not seeing Alex. Another groan and Alex watches as the man licks his lips at the sound. The hands move again, one cradling his head, the other lifting Alex up a little to meet the man as he pulls Alex’s unresponsive body closer to him, then their lips are meeting. Alex tries to shake, but it really just feels like he’s trembling. He’s not prepared for this. He doesn’t know this man, he’s drugged somehow, and all Alex really wants is to be at home. The man’s lips are just as soft as Alex had imagined they might be. The kiss is actually rather chaste, given that Alex is paralyzed and completely unresponsive to the man’s careful kisses pressed gently against Alex’s lips.

The man smiles softly as he pulls away and settles Alex back down on the table. His hand that had helt Alex up now wandering, and moving down Alex’s side past his hip onto his leg then back up again. This crazy man is petting Alex. 

Alex is afraid to know what comes next. Alex has ideas of what’s coming next, just from the tone of this man’s actions towards him so far. It’s nothing like Alex imagined losing his virginity might be like. 

Alex already knew what was coming next, but if he’d had the ability he still would have jumped when that hand in it’s leisurely exploration of Alex’s body moved to touch Alex’s cock lying wilted and cold against his body. The man’s hand seemed impossibly warm and he stroked Alex’s flesh, like a brand marking Alex somehow. Maybe marking his soul. 

He’s kissing along Alex’s neck now, sucking hard at Alex’s pulse, surely leaving a hell of a hickey for Alex to find in the morning, no matter what the man says about Alex not remembering this in the morning. It feels good though, there’s a separation between Alex and his body, but he can still feel what’s been done to it, and it feels good and Alex is slowly getting hard, and Alex can feel this man’s grin against his skin as he plays with Alex’s body. “It feels good doesn’t it?” he murmurs before he licks Alex’s nipple causing it to harden into a pebble that the man mouths at before nipping sharply. 

Alex wishes he could scream. It does feel good. It feels so good the pleasure building in Alex’s gut that he knows is going to soon turn into a mess of sticky ejaculate in the man’s hand. It’s still not something Alex has asked for or agreed to. Alex moans softly, and the man rubs his scruff along Alex’s body. “Yes, little Alex, come for me. It will make the next part sweeter.” Fear shoots down Alex’s spine, but does nothing to stop the building pressure in him from releasing. He comes all over the man’s hand, and the man pulls away from his oral fixation on Alex’s chest to look at the cum now dribbling weakly from Alex’s spent cock. 

The man moves further down the table and takes his clean hand to move one of Alex’s legs so he can settle between them, then he moves Alex so his legs are bent up and away exposing Alex’s ass to his wolfishly hungry gaze. The man grins at Alex, “Look at how pretty your arse is.” The man moves the cum covered hand to play with Alex’s hole. He’s gently rubbing against it, pressing down as he does. “I’m going to open you right up. I promise, Alex, I won’t hurt you.”

Alex is so confused as to why this man is doing this, he seems to know Alex, but it isn’t stopping him from taking what he wants, and talking about not hurting Alex while he’s in the midst of violating Alex is seriously jarring. Alex tries to turn his head away, but he’s denied the relief of not having to watch. He’s still not in control of his body.

The man is gentle but unrelenting in his pace. He’s still rubbing against Alex’s asshole, and Alex can feel his cock weakly twitching starting to come back to life again. The man’s thumb presses harder, sliding past the ring of muscle then further in, until his hand bottoms out against the ridge of Alex’s anus. The man pulls his thumb back out, then presses two fingers against Alex’s hole this time pushing some of Alex’s cum from before inside of him. The man works his fingers in and out, scissoring Alex and slowly but surely working Alex open for the main event. The man’s fingers hit a spot inside of him, and Alex sees stars for a moment, and his cock is once again standing to full attention. 

“Oh Alex, you are so precious.” The man presses the spot again. Alex can’t think, can’t breath, all he can feel is the mind numbing pleasure from how he’s being fingered open, and how this man has zeroed in on hitting Alex’s prostate over and over and over. If Alex could move he would be shaking and trying to crawl away, but he can’t.

Alex cums again. This time with his cock completely untouched. “You are a very good boy.” The man bends over Alex, with Alex bent now almost in half still in his lap, still being fingered open, but now with the addition of cum cooling on his stomach, to press a quick kiss to Alex’s lips again. “This will help this feel really good for you.”

The man pulls back and fumbles with a second with his pants, and Alex knows what’s happening. He’s pulling out his cock. Alex can’t see due to the angle he’s at, but he knows what comes next. He’s not disappointed when the fingers pull out of his now red asshole to scoop up some of the cum from Alex’s stomach before moving again out of Alex’s sight.

Alex screws his eyes shut, he has the luxury of that at least.

The blow catches him by surprise, harsh and quick as a snake across Alex’s face. “Open your eyes.” The next word is an absolute command to Alex, “Watch.” Alex’s eyes shoot back open to meet the eyes of the man hovering threateningly above him. The man leans moves Alex’s hips a little, and Alex can feel the blunt end of his cock pressing against Alex’s hole. Pressure, then a quick pop and the head is in Alex. It burns. 

It burns way more and way less somehow than Alex thought it would, a couple of tears sneak past Alex’s eyes and he almost closes them again, but then he catches himself remembering the blow to his face a minute ago and he watches as the man smiles as he presses against Alex, seating his cock as far into Alex’s ass as it would go. The man moves Alex’s legs around a little, still deep inside him, moving so he’s holding Alex’s limp legs up and out of his way before he pulls back slowly dragging his cock against Alex’s prostate again. Alex’s eyes screw up, and a couple more tears leak past his eyes, but the man is back to staring at ghosts, as he pushes back inside of Alex drawing a louder involuntary traitorous moan out of Alex.

Almost thankfully to Alex, that moan seems to draw the man back into the present. His thrusts are more focused, and while Alex is rapidly losing what control he has to the fact that the man was right. He isn’t exactly hurting Alex, not physically at least. It feels good, but that doesn’t make this any less nightmarish for Alex. Maybe that makes it even worse. 

Alex is drifting away, it feels good and his body is betraying him completely. His cock is hard and leaking again and Alex isn’t sure he’s come this many times in a row before. He’s already feeling wrung out, from the situation, the pleasure, this man, everything. The man slaps Alex again, “What did I say, little Alex? Pay attention.” He gives a particularly rough thrust into Alex, as if to make his point. Alex watches his eyes and tries to appear there, he doesn’t want to get slapped again.

The man’s thrusts get rougher and his free hand snakes between them to palm Alex’s cock, he grinds the heel of his hand against the base of Alex’s cock before wrapping around it to roughly jerk it in time to his rough treatment of Alex’s hole. “I’m going to fill you up. I’m sure they’ll clean you up before you wake up in the morning, but I’ll know that I’ve marked you.” His thrusts stutter, and he presses as far into Alex as he can, before Alex fills a wet heat spreading inside of him. Shamefully the hand around Alex’s cock milks a final weak orgasm out of Alex soon after. 

Alex pants feeling as the man softens inside of him, before pulling out. He doesn’t release Alex though, or move far. He admires his handiwork, grabbing Alex’s ass and squeezing his cheeks probably watching as his cum begins to ooze out of Alex’s abused hole. “You really are quite pretty like this.” His hungry eyes meet Alex’s scared ones again, “Maybe I should take you with me when I leave.” He pinches Alex’s ass cheek, “I’d make sure you wore the best things, and I’d make you feel good just like this everyday.” His fingers probe Alex’s now sore hole, “I’d make sure to use you so much that I could just slip inside you whenever I wanted to because your hole would always be ready for my cock.” The fingers pull away from playing with Alex, “Alas, a lovely dream, but I have work to do, and I would guess you do too.”

The man pulls away and fixes his clothing so his cock is tucked back inside of his pants before he gets off of the table. He gently lays Alex’s legs back flat on the table, although he makes no move to clean Alex up. He steals one last soft, chaste kiss from Alex’s lips, then he’s moving away back out of sight, and Alex can hear the tap of his shoes and the sound of the door swinging on its near silent hinges, then it shuts and Alex is left alone still unable to move more than his eyelids.

He shuts his eyes and tries to ignore the sensations of his thoroughly used body as Alex drifts off back to blissful unconsciousness.

*

When Alex wakes up the next morning, it is in his dorm room bed, he’s in his pajamas, and he has this horrible feeling of uneasiness, but ultimately just chalks it up to how unsettling this freak show of a school is. He remembers nothing.

He feels sore, but figures he probably slept wrong, Alex is pretty sure he had a bad dream last night, but for the life of him, he can’t remember it. Maybe it’s for the best.

Alex doesn’t even get a flash of memory when later that day, he comes across the man again, not that Alex realizes the fact. He thinks it’s their first meeting, when he asks, “Can I help you?”

The man smiles, “Alex,” he pauses here like he knows what he’s saying is a lie, “Friend?” He watches Alex’s face as he steps closer. 

Alex doesn’t recognize the man, but he can feel that he’s a threat, and the way he is looking at Alex, just makes Alex feel downright uncomfortably exposed. “Who are you?”

The man’s lips purse and Alex can’t read the expression on his face still. “Just visiting,” he states before turning away to walk out, but he looks back at Alex smirks and says, “Maybe another time.” He’s still smirking as he turns back, leaving Alex standing alone in the hallway watching his retreating back.

Alex will remember his face. 

He’s pretty sure he might indeed be seeing this man again.

**Author's Note:**

> Also guys please don't be sad if I don't keep up this pace this week. I probably won't be posting again until I have another day off of work to write. I just got like super inspired and went a little full on madwoman over last night and today.


End file.
